indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Indierock
Indie is een verzamelnaam die wordt gebruikt voor voornamelijk op rock georiënteerde kunstmuziek die zich over het algemeen laat karakteriseren door haar houding: een afkeer van commerciële muziek en een voorliefde voor het experiment. De naam komt van het Engelse woord independent, wat onafhankelijk betekent, hiermee refererend aan de DIY-houding van de bands of hun platencontract met een onafhankelijk platenlabel. Indiemuziek kan vrij divers zijn, van ambient tot heavy metal, maar meestal bedoelt men met de naam een subgenre uit de alternatieve rock, de zogenoemde indierock, die bekend werd door bands als Pavement en Sonic Youth. De term 'indie' is soms verwarrend, omdat niet alle artiesten die onder de term worden geschaard onafhankelijk zijn. Veel indieartiesten zijn wel verbonden aan platenmaatschappijen. Met hun imago zetten ze zich af tegen de massacultuur, maar sommige aanvankelijk onbekende artiesten groeiden uit tot grote sterren. Sinds het commerciële succes van met name R.E.M. en Nirvana wordt de term 'indie', evenals de termen 'underground' en 'cult' dan ook steeds vaker door de gevestigde platenindustrie gebruikt als marketingterm om artiesten met een tegendraads imago te promoten. Of de geproduceerde muziek ook daadwerkelijk vernieuwend of tegendraads is, schijnt daarbij minder belangrijk te zijn. Een term voor grensverleggende rockmuziek die minder marketinggevoelig is is 'experimentele rock'. Geschiedenis De punk-revolutie die plaatsvond in 1977 bracht een nieuw soort popartiest met zich mee. Niet langer waren rockhelden als David Bowie, Pink Floyd, Supertramp onbereikbare iconen die schatrijk waren geworden door hun jarenlange successen. De punkgolf zorgde ervoor dat elke jongen van de straat op het podium de held kon zijn. Zangers hadden een anti-sterren imago en droegen aftandse kleding als reactie op de decadente voorkomens van hun commercieel succesvolle voorgangers. Engeland vanaf 1977 Verwant aan deze tendens werd ook de doe-het-zelfethiek steeds populairder. Bands brachten hun muziek niet langer uit bij gevestigde platenmaatschappijen als protest tegen de commerciële restricties die werden uitgevoerd op het muzikale eindproduct onder andere door middel van ingehuurde topproducers. In plaats daarvan brachten ze hun muziek uit op Compact cassette, single of elpee met vaak zelf ontworpen, gestencilde of gefabriceerde hoezen. Zeefdruk werd veel toegepast, omdat dit een mooi resultaat geeft en bij kleine oplages aantrekkelijk is als alternatief voor drukwerk. De eigenbeheeruitgaven werden verkocht via alternatieve kanalen buiten de gangbare distributeurs om. Gaandeweg ontstonden er nieuwe kleine labels en distributeurs die zich specialiseerden in alternatieve muziek. Aanvankelijk was dit vooral punk, maar al snel volgde er ook muziek met invloeden van de new wave of andere stromingen. In Amerika werd deze muziek vooral populair onder studenten en werd om die reden in de jaren tachtig college rock genoemd. In feite is college rock, op het tijdvak na, niets anders dan indierock. Het had slechts een andere naam. Bands als Hüsker Dü, R.E.M. en Pixies waren de bekendste bands van deze lichting. In Engeland ontstond het platenlabel Factory Records. Tony Wilsons platenlabel werd geheel zelfstandig gerund en ging daaraan uiteindelijk ten onder. Bij dit label waren enkele indiebands getekend, zoals Joy Division en New Order, dat daar uit voortkwam en later volgde ook de Happy Mondays, die toonaangevend waren voor de Manchestersound van de Stone Roses en de Charlatans. In Londen werd het label Mute Records opgericht, dat later vooral bekend zou worden als label van Depeche Mode, Yazoo, Erasure, Nick Cave en Moby. Jaren tachtig in Amerika Parallel aan de onafhankelijke new wave, ontstond gelijktijdig met punk en new wave ook de noise. In New York werd de eerste lichting No wave genoemd. Die vormde de voorloper van zowel de noise als de industrial, welke aanvankelijk zeer verwant waren. Swans is een voorbeeld waarbij de grens lastig te trekken is. Sonic Youth ontwikkelde zich als No wave-band hoewel ze nooit zo gespecificeerd zijn, maar alle leden wel bijna allemaal bij Glenn Branca in het orkest speelden. Sonic Youth ontwikkelde zich gaandeweg meer richting de collegerock van Pixies, Dinosaur Jr. en Hüsker Dü. Mainstream Doordat al deze bands vaak jarenlang en vele elpees achter elkaar relatief weinig verkochten, werd het voor grotere platenmaatschappijen interessanter om ze in hun stal op te nemen. Naast de veilige investering (ze wisten wat ze kregen), werd ook het imago van de grote maatschappijen er positief door beïnvloed ten aanzien van de culturele elite. R.E.M. was een van de eersten die de overstap maakte. De band had veel principes, maar was niet antimainstream. Merkwaardiger was de overstap van Sonic Youth naar Geffen Records, de platenmaatschappij van hardrockbands als Guns n' Roses. Kort na Sonic Youth maakte ook Nirvana de overstap (van Sub Pop) naar Geffen Records, waarmee definitief de scheidslijn tussen de begrippen onafhankelijk (indie) en mainstream verdween. Riot grrrl is een feministische vorm van indierock, punkrock en noise rock die begin jaren negentig opkwam. Hole, Bikini Kill, Free Kitten, L7, Huggy Bear, Babes in Toyland, Le Tigre, Bratmobile, Sleater Kinney. Na Nirvana Pavement en Blonde Redhead, beide afkomstig uit New York, werden toonaangevende bands nadat Nirvana niet meer bestond. Lo-Fi Begin jaren negentig werd de Lo-Fi stroming populairder door de komst van de relatief goedkope Porta-viersporencassetterecorders. Plotseling was het voor veel muzikanten mogelijk om thuis, in plaats van in een dure studio, hun muziek vast te leggen. De bekendste namen zijn Guided by Voices, Sebadoh en Beck. Post-rock Halverwege jaren negentig ontstond de post-rock. Post-rock is vaak instrumentaal en heeft lang uitgerekte composities, afwijkend van het couplet-refrein-couplet principe. Het kan gezien worden als een reactie tegen de grunge, stonerrock en nu-metal, weliswaar als indierock gepresenteerde alternatieve muziek, maar in werkelijkheid door de creatieve interventie van de grote platenmaatschappijen steeds meer vervlakt tot formulistische mainstream gitaarrock. Harsh Noise Een combinatie van snelle punk en metal met noise rock is harsh noise. Bands: Melt Banana, Lightning Bolt, Pink & Brown, Neptune, PRE. Post-punk en New Weird America Rond de eeuwwisseling ontstaat er een herwaardering voor de vroege jaren 80-rock, de post-punk. Experimentele exponenten van deze stroming zijn Liars, The Rapture, Yeah Yeah Yeahs. Gelijktijdig ontstond er in Amerika de New Weird America, een genre dat zich in hoofdzaak kenmerkt door eclecticisme, een cross-over van experimentele rock, outsider art, psychedelische rock, polyritmiek, singer-songwriter en elektronische muziek. Bands: Animal Collective, the Dodos, Yeasayer, Liam Finn, Micachu, Health, These Are Powers, No Age, Wavves, Ponytail. In recensies duiken steeds vaker de termen post-punk en no wave op als referenties naar de muziek. Men spreekt ook wel van post-punk revival. Mede hierdoor en door de toenemende populariteit van festivals als ATP, Pitchfork Festival en Primavera Sound ontstaat er een herwaardering voor deze oude artiesten. Vanwege de goede positie van met name deze festivals komt er een soort revival tot stand, waarbij veel van de inmiddels inactieve bands, vaak gestrand door gebrek aan commercieel succes destijds, weer gaan optreden. Artiesten in dit verband zijn bijvoorbeeld Wire, Rhys Chatham, ESG, Liquid Liquid, Gang of Four, Polvo. De documentaire Kill Your Idols gaat dieper in op de No Wave Revival, waarbij zowel de oude garde (Lydia Lunch, Thurston Moore, Glenn Branca, Arto Lindsay alsmede nieuwe acts als Liars, Yeah Yeah Yeahs en Gogol Bordello uitleg geven over de esthetische achtergrond van het genre (of anti-genre). Halverwege het eerste decennium van deze eeuw begint Vincent Moon op het franse weblog La Blogotheque een serie videoreportages van toonaangevende indierock-acts. De serie ontwikkelt zich in een snel tempo tot over de honderd reportages van vrijwel elke band die tegenwoordig naam maakt in dit muziekcircuit. Moon vervult hiermee een soort spilfunctie zoals John Peel dat was als radio-DJ. Het concept van Moon werd overgenomen in een variant door VPRO 3VOOR12 die tevens een soortgelijke serie reportages begon onder de naam Behind Closed Doors. Subgenres Indie wordt vaak onderverdeeld in meerdere subgenres, zoals: * Noise en door noise beïnvloede rock: experimentele muziek met veel 'mooie herrie'. *:Melt Banana, Merzbow, Sonic Youth, Half Japanese, Fugazi, The Ex, Shellac, Lightning Bolt * Post-rock: sferische gitaarmuziek met vaak lange nummers. *:Godspeed You! Black Emperor, Mogwai, Sigur Rós, Explosions in the Sky, Mono * Lo-fi: muziek waarbij bewust wordt gewerkt met eenvoudige of amateuristische opnameapparatuur. *:Lou Barlow, Grandaddy, Smog, Spinvis, Sparklehorse, Guided by Voices * IDM: gecompliceerde computermuziek die niet altijd dansbaar bedoeld is. *:Aphex Twin, Autechre, Boards of Canada * Twee pop: directe popmuziek met vaak vrolijke, zoete melodieën. *:Belle and Sebastian, Architecture in Helsinki, The Gentle Waves, Camera Obscura * Indietronica: rustige elektronische muziek, onder meer geïnspireerd door Kraftwerk, met zanglijnen die eerder aan pop/rock doen denken. *:The Postal Service, Figurine, Lali Puna, The Notwist, Thom Yorke * New Weird America: Een genre dat zich kenmerkt door eclectisme, een cross-over van experimentele rock, psychedelische rock, polyritmiek, singer-songwriter en elektronische muziek. *:Animal Collective, The Dodo's, Yeasayer, Liars, Vampire Weekend, Mahjongg, Ponytail * Electropunk: Clap Your Hands Say Yeah, The Rapture, The Liars (debuut), LCD Soundsystem Verspreiding Indie wordt gekenmerkt door een grote Do-It-Yourself-mentaliteit: de platenlabels ('independents') zijn vaak vrij klein en vinden de kwaliteit en originaliteit van de muziek vaak belangrijker dan het commerciële gewin. Veel indiebandjes beginnen vaak met thuis opnames te maken met een bandrecorder, en tegenwoordig ook vaak via de computer. Een deel van de muzikanten blijft ook op die manier werken en brengt al haar muziek in eigen beheer uit, deze muzikanten noemt men ook wel hometapers. Indiemuziek is lang niet altijd te vinden in de grote platenzaken en veel liefhebbers wijken dan ook vaak uit naar meer gespecialiseerde winkels. Indie en het internet De opkomst van het internet aan het eind van de jaren negentig was van grote betekenis voor de indiescene: via het internet werd het voor veel platenlabels veel gemakkelijker om hun muzikanten onder de aandacht te brengen. Er werd een aantal muziektijdschriften op het web opgericht die zich exclusief richtten op indiemuziek. Het bekendste voorbeeld hiervan is Pitchfork Media, een Amerikaans webzine dat bijzonder invloedrijk is bij de promotie van indiemuziek. Andere (kleinere) webzines zijn onder meer Tiny Mix Tapes en Almost Cool. MP3 bleek een ideaal medium te zijn voor platenlabels om hun muziek te promoten. Bekende webzines in Nederland zijn onder meer 3VOOR12, het webzine van de VPRO, en Kindamuzik. In Vlaanderen speelt Studio Brussel een belangrijke rol bij het promoten van alternatieve muziek, net als webzines als Digg* en Goddeau. Indie in Nederland en Vlaanderen In Nederland en België wordt indie ook wel vaak onder de categorie 'alternatief' geplaatst. Een belangrijke speler op de Nederlandse markt is het Excelsior-label, dat onder meer Spinvis, LPG, Alamo Race Track, Caesar, Do-The-Undo en Bauer onder zich heeft. Enkele andere Nederlandse indiebands zijn This Beautiful Mess, Bettie Serveert, Drive By Wire, at the close of every day, Audiotransparent, Pioneers of Love, Avec-A, Pfaff, Zea, Feverdream, Zoppo, The Quaint en het niet meer bestaande Seedling. In Vlaanderen heeft vooral de band dEUS gezorgd voor een grote interesse in indiemuziek. Sinds de doorbraak van dEUS zijn er veel bandjes gevormd die hebben gezorgd voor een levendige muziek-scene in Vlaanderen. Enkele hiervan hebben ook voormalige dEUS-leden in de gelederen, zoals Zita Swoon en Millionaire. Zie ook * DIY * Onafhankelijk platenlabel * Britpop Categorie:Indie